


Once Upon a Time

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (1976)
Genre: F/M, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One little slow-dance.  Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Robert Bradley's Blackwater Surprise's "Once Upon a Time"; they are italicized and obviously not mine.

_Once upon a time, when I was in high school  
I was in love with you, lady and you treated me so cool._

One little slow dance; she swore that this would be all. She picked the record, told him that he still couldn't do it right, even at thirty years old; he kept stomping on her toes.

Their hips had collided and he had lost all hope of rational thought. Everything in him went into holding himself erect and apart from her body. She frowned up at him and pressed them firmly together.

Did she know she was killing him?

_I remember Marvin Gaye, singin',  
Let's Get It On..._

His strength traveled a meandering path through his forearms; she could feel him hopping, jumping inside; his expression was almost pained.

She knew how much he needed her. First she felt like a bad friend, then a negligent woman. Fate seemed to be deciding for them; her body hadn't been given permission to press back; to touch him this way.

But she did.

_I remember Marvin Gaye, singin',  
Let's Get It On...  
Don't play with my love no,  
I remember Marvin Gaye, singin', Let's Get It On._

He wondered if she remembered their senior year in high school; commencement night, under a tree. They had almost made it to third base before she bolted and left him a virgin in the summer grass.

She didn't know how much he loved her. Obsession can be that way; desperately hidden. He was also obsessed with looking very, very cool for her. Everyone that came in contact with him would tell him gladly that he never quite succeeded.

_You used to wear girl, those hot pants  
When you strolled down the hall,  
all the boys wanted a chance..._

His essence enveloped her; chocolate, licorice, aftershave, hair gel; she could drown in the overwhelming fact of his existence. Why hadn't she ever thought of him this way before?

He never knew the right thing to say, so he said nothing at all. Just tightened his arms. She could feel his imperfect body as well as she could her own; every flaw meaningless, an empty lie that nature had created for them.

_I remember Marvin Gaye, singin',  
Let's Get It On...  
Don't play with my love, no..._

His eyes were a pure, unremitting blue in the stormcloud-darkened room; So she Touched him without thinking, blinded by the silence and the dark. Thought itself had become evil.

Every important moment in his entire romantic life linked back to her; he could still feel the sweet taste of her tongue inside of his mouth on that night, almost twenty years before. No woman had or could compare to her; it delighted him to think that she had finally come to realize that no man matched up to him.

Crazy; she'd driven him to insanity.

It was wonderful to be insane.

Her dress lay somewhere on the floor; in adjacent symmetry with his pants; if he'd known anything at all about the principal of fung shui, he would have been very pleased. Harmony; their possessions fallen together in a pile.

_I remember Elvis Presley, and the Blue Suede Shoes  
ahh it gave me the blues.  
I remember Marvin Gaye, singin'...let's get it on_

Outside, rain fell in sheets; a steady clear stream pouring into and filling a huge old piece of yellow crockery sitting on the windowsill. Through a jagged crack streaking from its lip to its handle, Droplets rained down on their bared flesh. Droplets just as shameless as they were in their desire to be absorbed into one.


End file.
